Communication networks, such as wireless mesh networks, star networks, and so on, are used to connect a variety of different devices. These communication networks often contain devices having different characteristics and capabilities. As such, in many instances, the devices are able to communicate according to multiple modulation schemes. A device may select a modulation scheme for communication based on metrics associated with modulation schemes that are available. The metrics may indicate a success of previous communications for those modulation schemes. However, when relatively little information is available for a modulation scheme, that modulation scheme may not be evaluated correctly. For example, the same modulation scheme may be selected when it is associated with more metrics than another modulation scheme, even though the other modulation scheme may actually perform better.